Forever and More
by novocaine-x
Summary: He's gone, but I'll wait for him. I'll wait no matter how long it takes- even if it takes forever. ShikaIno


**author's note:** Well, since I know I won't be able to write as often as I do now since sophomore year is right on top of me, I've decided I'm going to write dedications for the friends I have on here. Okay, so I admit I don't write much anyway, but this year I have to work my brain off for my IGCSEs and that's going to be tough as hell. I'll be spending a lot of time staring at my textbooks (probably ten minutes each day) then I'll spend the rest of my days panicking and cursing my teachers for having such high expectations from me. (Just because I easily get A*'s doesn't mean I can get it this year too....Chemistry eats my brain cells. I might end up with just an A. 0.o) Damn. Means I actually have to study now and spend less time writing stories. Hence, this short drabble-y dedication. Hope you'll like it and take time out of your (oh-so-busy) lives to review.

**disclaimer:** don't own it.

**dedication:** WinterViolet16

**request/prompt:** shikaino. war. fighting.

**more notes:** I've had this idea in my head for a while now and I assure you, it's all quite original. If you happen to see any story which resembles this one, let me know. My works are influenced by stuff I read combined with my own ideas, so don't think I'm some plagiarist. xD But seriously now...let me know.

* * *

_You chased me down.  
And broke in just when, I was done believing.  
Spun me 'round so close now, I can feel you breathing.  
Sunlight burns inside and, I feel so alive.  
And help me now.  
Tell me how,  
How can this last Forever?  
Forever?  
_  
**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

She sat on the roof-top alone, head cradled between her hands as she sighed. Her blonde hair fluttered in the light breeze as she closed her eyes and breathed in the crisp scent of the dawn air. She remembered this one time when he had said that she looked nicer with her hair down and she had playfully slapped him on the arm, telling him to stop teasing her. He had rolled his eyes and said that he was only stating an opinion. She had stubbornly tied her hair once more and turned away from him, face blazing. But this time, she wore her hair open for him-- only him; because that's how he liked to see her.

He liked to see her smooth skinned, porcelain face surrounded by that unearthly halo of blonde waves; her azure eyes soft and full of raw emotion as she gazed at him thoughtfully, yet lovingly. He liked to see the familiar curve of her soft cheeks as she smiled up at him tenderly. He liked to see…her. That's it. Just seeing her would often make his heart beat with contentment. Only, this time, he wasn't here to see her.

Ino blinked away the tears that were pricking the back of her eye lids as a muffled sob escaped her lips. She tried not to think about the fact that Shikamaru, _her_ Shikamaru, might not come back. The thought that he might be killed anytime and be snatched away from her broke her heart; it left her feeling empty and dejected. She bit her lip and ignored the tears that had begun rolling down her cheeks. Her gaze swept around the vicinity and she absently admired the pinkish hue of the morning sky. Wispy clouds floated across the horizon, covering the sky with a dull grayish blanket. Down below, on the broken roads, villagers struggled to rebuild homes and nurse the wounded. War, she knew, was no joke. People _died_ for whatever they were fighting for—and Shikamaru had gone to fight for his family. He had gone to fight for his friends, for the ones he loved and held dear to his heart. He had gone for her. Her eyes clenched shut as she heard a woman wail at the loss of a loved one.

She flinched as someone slammed the door to the terrace open, but she didn't turn to see who it was. She wanted to believe that it was _him_; that he would come up behind her and wrap his arms around her like he always did. He would spin her around and chuckle before greeting her with his lazy drawl. She didn't want to turn around and see someone else; someone who might be the bearer of bad news. The light tapping of footsteps stopped as the newcomer came to a halt behind her.

Her heart clenched painfully as the visitor stayed quiet and placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. She dreaded the worst, her eyes fluttering open, as she let out a whimper. It wasn't him. She just knew it. That wasn't his calloused hand on her shoulder right then; it couldn't be, because she knew the truth now. She knew that he was gone; that he would never come back. Cerulean eyes glazed over as she turned to gaze at her teammate; they were filled with tears.

Chouji wrapped his arms around her and whispered words of comfort, and reassurances that _he_ would come home. He would come back for them. For her. She breathed in his scent and relaxed into his hold, even though she knew that this wasn't _him_. It wasn't her Shika. But she could pretend it was. For now, she could pretend that everything was alright and she was in her Shika's arms, that there was no war; that people weren't dying and screaming in agony as they lost their loved ones in the same way she feared she had lost hers. That they were still together.

-x-

Slender fingers traced the covers of the worn books as she stared down at the oaken desk where he often sat and read. She frequently used to sit with him just to give him some company while he increased his knowledge of the world they both lived in, the skies they shared, and the people they knew.

Ino opened the drawer of the wooden desk and breathed in the familiar, musty scent of worn paper and ink. Dust settled out as she pulled out a stack of letters and placed them on the table. She sat down and read through them for the umpteenth time. They were his letters; letters he had written while he had been gone, full of assurances that he was alright and that he'd be coming home soon. The last letter was dated four long months ago, yet she refused to consider the fact that he might be gone from this world. She clung to that thin wire of hope that he was out there somewhere, safe and sound, as he thought about her and his comrades.

She ran her fingers over the thin, slantec script which always seemed to be written in a hurry. She smiled at the way his G's and Y's curved and formed those neat loops at the bottom; she recalled a time when she had made fun of his writing for she had deemed it too feminine. He had scoffed and retaliated irritably, earning a laugh from her. He had held back a smile, knowing that he was the source of her laughter.

Seven months. Seven months he had been gone, and four months she hadn't heard from him. She picked up the most recent letter and held it close to her heart; her eyes closed as she leaned back against the chair.

He'd come back. She knew it.

-x-

Ino smiled at her best friend as she walked down the aisle, her pink hair covered by a veil. Clear green eyes shone happily as she was led up to the altar to her new husband, who only smirked and cocked his head to the side, dark eyes gazing at her softly.

The blonde was happy for her friend and she gave her an encouraging nod as the rosette glanced back at her joyfully. One day…one day _she'd_ be the one walking down that aisle, with _her_ parents staring after her proudly as she got married to her _own_ husband. _She_ would be the one putting on the ring on her husband's finger instead of Sakura, and Shikamaru would be the one smiling down at her instead of Sasuke. She just knew it.

It had been three years—but she hadn't forgotten him. No. She'd never forget him; nor could she lose the hope that he'd come back.

She glanced down at the ring on her index finger and smiled. He had given it to her before he had left—sort of a promise. She knew that when he'd get back they'd get married and live happily ever after. After all, he promised, hadn't he? A tear rolled down her face as she took in a shaky breath and excused herself from the wedding.

-x-

He was back. Three years and four months of endless waiting and patience and he was back. Her patience and love had been rewarded. True, he was still _sleeping_, as she liked to call it, but he was here. He was with her at last. The only thing keeping him from her was the coma. The coma which stopped her from seeing his dark eyes shine with amusement as she said yet another one of her idiotic musings. But he'd wake up soon enough. Just like he came home, he'd come back to her from his coma induced sleep. She knew it.

And she didn't care how long it took as she took his hand in hers and placed a kiss on his forehead.

-x-

He was awake. He was finally up, but sadly not in the best of health. He was bedridden for months, after which he was put under severe medications and supervision. The doctors had given him a few weeks at best, but she knew he'd pull through. She did everything she could to help him walk again, to understand, to learn and to love again. She helped him through one of the most difficult moments in his life and she knew that if he left her now, everything would've been in vain.

That's why she kept hoping. She prayed, she wished, she did everything she could, just to make sure that he would stay.

She was still waiting for their happy ending.

-x-

Ino laughed gaily as her new husband spun her around and kissed her cheek. She smiled up at him warmly as he set her down again and buried her face in the crook of his neck. She laced her hands with his and gazed down at the golden band on her ring finger before she switched her gaze to an almost identical, silver one on his.

They were finally together. She had waited five years for this moment and now she was here at last. She had gone through the anxiety of waiting for him to come back, through the pain of seeing him lying on the familiar hospital bed, alive, yet not quite living. She had seen him suffer and get back on his feet stubbornly, refusing to give up, if only for her.

She had known this would happen. She had known that this would be their happy ending, standing together on the roof-top as they spent their first night together as a married couple at his parent's house. She had known this all along; just as she had known that he would come back. Just as she had known that he would wake up to her and recover miraculously; just as she had known that he would marry her.

She had always known that they were meant for each other and that they'd stay together for as long as they lived. Forever and more.

She knew it.

* * *

_That has got to be the shortest thing I've ever written. XD But hopefully, it wasn't terrible and mind scarring in any way. XDDD And yes, I DO know that it was slightly repetitive and that this theme is way overused, but...what can I say? ...Wait. I have nothing to say. 0.o _

_Well, dedication goes to Lilly! _

_Review._


End file.
